1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a signal generating device, and more particularly, to a device for producing a signal in response to movement across the surface.
2. Prior Art
It is well known in the art to place pressure-sensitive switches beneath the floor to produce signals when a section of floor is stepped on. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,546 describes a ladder-like electronic musical instrument wherein contact switches are positioned beneath the rungs of the ladder-like structure. By pressing on the rungs the contact switches are closed causing a particular tone to be generated. This structure may be incorporated into a flooring so that movement on the floor will cause the tones to be generated.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,810 there is disclosed a choreographic musical and/or luminescent appliance comprising a cage-like structure with switches positioned in the floor, which when closed will activate a particular musical sound or light effect.
While both of these patents disclose structures wherein movement on a surface will cause a particular sound to be generated, neither structure has associated therewith means to permit a rapid changing of signals to be produced when a particular switching element is closed.
It is toward elimination of these and other problems that the present invention is directed.